Equestria Girls Avengers Chronicles Temporada 1
by Albertron
Summary: Tras la caida de SHIELD, Tony Stark Reunió al equipo, pero su batalla será llegará a otro mundo parecido al suyo, solo que con enemigos que poseen magia y esa situación llamará a otros enemigos, como el malvado Ultrón que no solo tendrán que lidiar con problemas mágicos, también enemigos del otro mundo se aliarán con Ultrón. Ambientado en el universo cinematográfico de Marvel.
1. un nuevo comienzo

Desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial se formó la organización SHIELD, que se convirtió en el mayor sistema de defensa, pero no era lo qie creían porque 69 años después el Capitán América descubrió que SHIELD fue infiltrada por Hydra, así que él con ayuda de Black Weedow, Flacon, Nick Fury y María Hill detuvieron los planes de Hydra, liderada por Alexander Pierce, pero la victoria tuvo una perdida, la organización SHIELD cayó y el amigo del capitán, James Buckanan Barnes, ahora convertido en un asesino de Hydra, desapareció.

Dos días después, Tony Stark decide reunir a los Vengadores para combatir a las fuerzas de Hydra. Tony lanza el primer satélite que notificará a los Vengadores, mientras que Tony Stark y Bruce Banner están en la construcción de una nueva armadura llamada Verónica, que le dará a Tony el acceso a la armadura Hulkbuster.

Es de mañana, Tony sigue investigando, sobre las baese de Hydra para buscar al Varón Stroker.

-"Jarvis, ¿alguna señal de las bases de Hydra?" dijo Tony.

-" _De hecho, hasta ahora no he detectado ninguna señal de alguna base de Hydra, pero..._ " dijo Jarvis, pero empezó a detectar señales de energía, " _Espere, detecto algo, una señal de energía intensa, en la región de Suiza, justo donde el capitán Rogers tuvo un encuentro con el primer lider de Hydra en 1945_ "

-"Bien, sea lo que sea debe ser peligroso, pues es hora de llamar al equipo" dijo Tony, luego él se va al Queenjet, luego se le unen los otros miembros.

El Queenjet despega, mientras tonto en Suiza, en la base de Hydra, Stroker sigue observando el progreso de sus mejores científicos en la creación de un portal, luego se le acerca el doctor.

-"Her Stroker, ¿Cree que esto es seguro?"

-"Descuide, doctor, pronto llevaremos nuestro dominio hacia otro mundo y cuando vean lo que traeremos de él, nada nos detendrá" dijo Stroker, luego se dirige a uno de sus científicos, "¿Están listas las cordenadas?"

-"Sí, her Stroker"

Luego la alarma empieza a sonar y uno de los soldados de Hydra se acerca a Stroker.

-"Her Stroker, los Vengadores, están acercandose"

-"¡No nos rendiremos, ataquen con todo lo que tenemos!, ¡Nadie se rinde!"

-"¡NADIE SE RINDE!" gritaron los soldados de Hydra, luego empiezan a coger sus armas y salen para dar pelea a los Vengadores.

Los Vengadores llegan y empiezan a atacar a los soldados de Hydra, pero cuando Stroker ve que están perdiendo la lucha, decide huir, "Esto no me lo esperaba, activen el portal, pero antes cambien las cordenadas; si no podemos derrotarlos, los dejaremos atrapados en otro mundo" dijo Stroker.

Cuando los Vengadores llegaron a entrar Iron Man empieza a revisar los archivos de Hydra, pero Black Weedow y Hawkeye se quedan vigilando la entrada, luego ven un portal abierto, luego se activan unos altavoces, " _Queridos Vengadores, sí que son demasiado fuertes para acabar con las bases de Hydra, vamos a ver como se las arreglan en otro mundo_ ", luego el portal empieza a arrastrarlos hasta que no puedieron resistir y estos son arrastrados hacia el portal y este se cierra.

Luego entran Black Weedow y Hawkeye y ven que el portal está cerrado y los Vengadores, desparecidos.


	2. nuevo mundo nuevos enemigos

Los Vengadores llegan inconscientes a un lugar que no conocen, pero cuando despiertan, notan algo raro en su aspecto.

-"Oigan todos, ¿dónde estamos?" dijo Thor.

-"Oye, ¿por qué te oyes como un adolescente de 14 años?" dijo Iron Man a Thor.

-"Tú también, Stark" dijo el Capitán América a Iron Man. Luego todos se miran y ven que el portal no solo los llevó a otro mundo, sino que les alteró la edad, pero no sus trajes.

-"Pero cómo pasó" dijo Banner que dejó de ser Hulk.

-"De seguro el portal nos alteró a la realidad de este mundo" dijo Thor, luego Iron Man intenta comunicarse con Hawkeye y Black Weedow.

-"Iron Man a Romanov, me escuchas, Romanov"

No hay respuesta.

-"Creo que estamos solos hasta que hallemos un modo de regresar, pero este mundo, es igual al nuestro, pero las personas son de diferentes colores"

-" _Señor, detecto actividad gama a unas calles de esta ciudad_ " dijo Jarvis a Iron Man.

-"Bien, espero solo tenemos que seguir esa señal y debemos ver si es la respuesta para regresar" dijo Iron Man.

-"Pues sigamos la señal que detectó Jarvis" dijo el Capitán América, luego los cuatro siguen la señal hasta una escuela en el que ven una estatua en forma de caballo.

-" _La señal de energía viene del monento del centro de educación que tienen enfrente_ " notificó Jarvis.

-"Pero qué será este monumento" dijo Iron Man.

-"No lo sabemos, pero sea lo que sea, Hydra no debe llegar a esta fuente de energía" dijo el Capitán América, pero cuando se oye una explosión, los Vengadores van a ver de qué se trata y al llegar al centro de la ciudad, ven que se trata de un grupo de gigantes de hielo y Gigantes de fuego.

-"¡Imposible, cómo nos siguieron aquí, el Bifrost es el puente a cualquier mundo, cómo es que ellos pudieron pasar, mi hermano era el único que conocía otras salidas en los nueve reinos!" dijo Thor.

-"¡Pues no nos quedemos paradamos, hagamos algo!" dijo Banner, luego se vuelve Hulk.

Mientras con los Gigantes de Hielo y Fuego, ellos estan destrozando todo y aterrorizando a la gente que ven a su paso, pero en un callejón unas adolescentes se encuentran escondidas mirando a los gigantes dd hielo y a los gigantes de fuego.

-"Si no hacemos algo, esos gigantes nos van a congelar o nos van a rostizar" dijo una chica de cabello arcoiris y piel azul.

-"Por favor Rainbow Dash, creeme aquí no nos van a encontrar" dijo una chica con sonmbrero de vaquera.

-"Sí, pero los que son de fuego parecen muy letales" dijo un chica de cabello morado y piel color blanco. De repente se escuchó sonidos de trueno, "¿Qué fue eso?", y las seis adolescentes salen a ver y ven que se trata de Thor, Iron Man, Hulk y el Capitán América.

-"GIGANTES DE JOTULNHEIM, GIGANTES DE MOUSCOLHEIM" gritó Thor, los gigantes de hielo y los de fuego, luego miran a Thor y la estatura que tiene.

-"¿Es una broma?, ¿este es el hijo de Odín?, ¿este niño?" dijo Uno de los Jotulns.

-"No se rían, es solo un fenómeno de este mundo" dijo Thor.

-"No nos hagas reir, tu nunca-" dijo otro soldado Jotuln, pero no pudo terminar, porque Thor le lanzó su martillo, luego el martillo regresó a las manos de Thor.

-"Muy bien pitchway, ya es hora de slavar a esta gente" dijo Iron Man, luego empiezan a atacar, pero cuando las seis adolescentes se quedan mirando toda la pelea, pero cuando un gigante de hielo mira a las seis chicas, va por ellas y las atrapa, luego sale con sus rehenes.

-"¡Alto, tienen rehenes¡" gritó el Capitán América.

-"Hijo de Odín, dile a los mortales que bajen las armas y no les haremos daño!" dijo el Jotuln, pero Thor, aunque quiso atacar, soltó su martillo, el Capitán soltó su escudo, Iron Man dejó de atacar y Hulk volvió a ser Banner.

-"Muy bien" dijo el Jotuln, luego suelta a las rehenes y abren un portal y regresan de donde vinieron.

-"Eso fue arriesgado" dijo Iron Man.

-"No puedo creer lo que ustedes hicieron" dijo una chica de cabello rosa y piel amarilla.

-"Sí, como es que ustedes a nuestra edad, pueden tener tanta fuerza" dijo Otra chica con cabello rojo y amarillo y piel amarilla.

-"Oye, no tenemos su edad" dijo Iron Man, "Es solo que..., no sé como explicarlo"

Luego de una explicación, las chicas se quedan impresionadas.

-"No puedo creer que ustedes sean mayores de edad en otro mundo" dijo la chica de cabello morado y piel blanca.

-"Pues creelo" dijo Thor, "Soy Thor, hijo de Odín y futuro rey de Asgard"

-"Yo soy Iron Man, pero mi nombre verdadero es Antony Edward Stark, pero todos me dicen Tony Stark"

-"Yo soy Steven Rogers y soy el Capitán América"

-"Yo soy Bruce Banner, pero cuando me enojo soy Hulk"

-"Yo soy Rarity"

-"Yo soy Rainbow Dash"

-"Yo soy Fluttershy"

-"Yo soy Applejack"

-"Yo soy Pinkie Pie"

-"Yo soy Sunset Shimmer"

-"Pues parece que ustedes son de un mundo que es igual al nuestro" dijo Rarity.

-"Pues sí, además queremos hallar la forma de regresar a casa" dijo Steve.

-"Esperen, se una forma" dijo Sunset, luego los diez se van a la escuela Canterlot, donde los lleva a la estatua, "Este monumento es un portal que los lleva a otro mundo, si lo abren, pueden regresar"

-"Eso explica porque tiene alta energía gama" dijo Bruce.

-"Sunset, el portal está cerrado" dijo Rainbow al oido de Sunset, pero Thor alza su martillo y lanza unos truenos al portal, luego se abre un portal con dirección a la base de Hydra.

-"Bien compañeras, les agradecemos la ayuda, si necesitan nuestra ayuda, solo contactenos" dijo Iron Man y les da unos comunicadores especiales que les permitrá contactarse con los Vengadores, luego cruzan el portal y regresan a Noruega en su estado normal.

-"Bien, eso sí que fue grandioso" dijo Rainbow.

-"Pues no nos creerán si se los contamos" dijo Applejack.


	3. Los dos Iron Man y las sirenas

Después de cuatro meses después, los Vengadores han estado capturando bases de Hydra, pero en ninguno de ellos se encontraba Stroker. Pero lo que no sabían es que en Canterlot High, había surgido un problema, tres chicas con collares rojos ocasionaban problemas haciendo que todos se peleen entre sí y que esto afectaría a las mane6, sobretodo con la ayuda de una amiga especial, pero lo que ellas no sabían era que las tres chicas querían el poder que las mane7 tenían por medio de una competencia.

Las mane7 se encuentran atrapadas bajo el escenario, pero cuando se dan cuenta de que todo esto es una trampa.

-"¡Alto, se tienen que detener!" dijo Sunset a las mane5 que peleaban entre sí, "¡Esto es lo que ellas buscaban desde el inicio, se están alimentando de la magia que hay en ustedes!"

-"¿¡Cómo pueden estar usando nuestra magia!?" dijo Applejack confundida, "¡Es la magia de la amistad!"

Sunset mira a Twilight y se pone firme, "Desde que crearon esta banda...han dejado...que las afecte cualquier cosa, jamás dije nada porque no sabía que me correspondiera", luego pone su mano al pecho, "Aún tengo mucho que aprender, pero sé que si no resuelven hasta los menores problemas desde un inicio, la magia de la amistad puede convertirse en otra cosa"

Twilight se levanta y se avergüenza, "No puedo creer que toda esa tensión se haya dado frente a mí y que no la hay nota, se supone que soy la que tiene las respuestas, pero lo único que hice fue fallarles"

-"No creo que nadie deba tener todas las respuestas, pero puedes contar con tus amigas para ayudarte a encontrarlas" dijo Sunset a Twilight, luego ella recupera su ánimo e intenta salir con sus amigas, pero Spike abre la puerta.

-"¡Spike!"

Luego Twilight va y carga a Spike, "Perdón por tardar, tenía pedir ayuda a alguien que no estuviera hechizada para ayudarme"

Y resulta que se trata de DJ-PON3.

-"¿Por que ella no está bajo el hechizo?"

-"Por que trae audífonos"

-"Esperen para esta batalla, no la haremos solas" dijo Applejack.

-"¿De qué hablas, Applejack?" dijo Twilight.

-"Llamaremos a los superhéroes de los que te contamos"

Luego sacan sus comunicadores y se ponen en contacto con los Vengadores. Mientras tanto en la torre de los Vengadores, Tony Stark está terminando su legión de hierro, luego suena su comunicador y responde.

-"Diga"

-" _Iron Man, somos nosotras, la escuela Canterlot está en codigo omega_ " dijo Sunset.

-"¿De que se trata?" dijo Tony.

-" _Unas sirenas malvadas quieren dominar nuestro mundo_ "

-"Me temo que no podremos ayudarlas, pero sí puedo ir yo y mi legión de hierro, solo resistan, voy a hacer una llamada" dijo Tony.

-" _Muy bien, haremos lo que podamos_ " dijo Sunset, luego se corta la llamada, en eso llega María Hill.

-"¿Qué pasa Tony?"

-"Al parecer el mundo al que fuimos por accidente está en código omega, además es una oportunidad de debutar al legionario y a Verónica" dijo Tony, luego se pone su armadura, "Y dile a Rhody que lo voy a necesitar en esto".

De regreso con las mane7, las Rainbooms se prepara para tocar, pero cuando empiezan a tocar toman su forma híbrido y llaman la atención del público.

-"¿Así que las Rainbooms quieren convertir esto en una verdadera batalla de bandas?" dijo Adagio, "Entonces a pelear", luego las dazzlings empiezan a cantar y la energía de sus dijes empieza a aumentar y los ojos de las sirenas se tornan rojos, luego de sus collares salen unas proyecciones de sus verdaderas formas, pero cuando están por atacarlas, a las tres proyecciones les cae un disparo.

-"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" dijo Aria, luego mira al cielo y ve una armadura de Iron Man de color negro con plomo y con una ametralladora en su espalda.

-"¡Es Iron Man!" dijo Pinkie Pie.

-" _No se confundan, yo soy Máquina de Guerra_ "

Luego ven a Iron Man llegar con Verónica, lo que le dá el acceso al Hulkbuster, y luego llega la legión de hierro.

-"¡Increíble!" dijo Pinkie.

-"Muy bien, todo el mundo, no se acerquen" dijo Iron Man, luego enciende el altavoz y se dirige a los estudiantes, " _Escuchen todos, esas sirenitas controlan sus mentes, ustedes son fuertes_ ", pero nadie lo escucha, "Muy bien, pues ataquemos", la proyección de Aria quiere atacar, pero Hulkbuster la agarra por la cola y la golpea contra el suelo, "Canta por tu vida"

-"¡Vas pagar por eso, montón de lata!" dijo Adagio furiosa con Iron Man, luego ella y Sonata mandan a sus proyecciones, pero Hulkbuster dispara su energía repulsora, mientras sujeta la proyección de Aria con su brazo izquierdo, pero estas esquivan cada disparo, y cuando de acercan, muerden el brazo izquierdo logrando que la proyección de Aria se libere, luego las tres se lo arrancan.

-"Oh no, Verónica ayúdame" dijo Iron Man, luego ve que las sirenas intentan atacarlo con su grito, "Rhody, cubreme"

Máquina de Guerra comienza a disparar, " _Oh_ , quién les dijo que podían comer, Máquina de Guerra las va hacer trizas"

Iron Man ve que las Dazzlings quieren atacar al público, "Jarvis, manda a la legión de hierro a proteger a los civiles"

-" _Entendido señor_ "

La legión de Hierro, ataca a las proyecciones, pero ellas los destruyen con sus gritos, hasta que ven que el Hulkbuster adquiere un brazo resorte, las tres van y Hulkbuster responde con golpe en la cara de la proyección de Adagio, luego las agarra de sus colas y las tira contra el suelo.

-"Haber caballitos de mar" dijo Iron Man, luego empieza a utilizar el brazo resorte y las golpea continuamente.

-"¡Ya me canse de ser buena sirena!" dijo Adagio, luego las tres atacan a Hulkbuster con gritos lo que les ocasiona chispas, pero Máquina de Guerra las ataca con su ametralladora.

-"Chicas, hay que ayudarlos, van a perder" dijo Twilight, luego las Rainbooms atacan con todo, pero las sirenas logean vencerlas, pero Sunset no se rinde y empieza a cantar logrando que se debiliten las sirenas, pero cuando Iron Man detecta una señal de energía, Iron Man empieza a revisar.

-" _Señor, la fuente de energía de las sirenas viene de esos collares_ " dijo Jarvis.

-"Ya sé donde darles" dijo Iron Man, luego se dirige a Máquina de Guerra, "Rhody, ya sé cómo vencerlas, como aquella vez en la expo"

-"De acuerdo"

Hulkbuster y Máquina de Guerra disparan energía repulsora a las sirenas, luego miran un alicornio con melena arco iris y este dispara a las sirenas, logrando que los tres venzan a las sirenas y destrocen los collares.

Las Dazzlings intentan cantar, pero solo lo logran fuera de tono, el público las acribillan y estan salen corriendo del escenario, luego Sunset mira el dije roto. Mientras que las sirenas, fuera de Canterlot High, empiezan a preguntarse quiénes eran los dos que las atacaron.

-"No sé quienes eran esos dos, pero la próxima vez que los veamos, van a pagar por esto"

Los Vengadores regresan a casa, pero antes Tony les dice a las Rainbooms que pueden quedarse con un robot del legionario como recuerdo.


	4. Inteligencia artificial

Siete meses después, los Vengadores logran dar con Stroker, y cuando logran dar con su base, pero al lograr tomarla, dan con el cetro de Loki y la llevan a su base.

Cuando regresan a la torre de los Vengadores, Tony y Bruce se ponen a analizar el cetro de Loki, pero encuentran una inteligencia artificial en la lanza y Tony cree que es adecuada para crear a Ultrón. Por 3 días trabajaron en crear a Ultrón, pero sus intentos son fallidos, pero cuando dejan el laboratorio a solas algo sucede.

-" _¿Qué es esto?_ " dijo una voz cibernética, " _Receso por favor_ "

-" _Hola, soy Jarvis, tu eres Ultrón, una iniciativa para mantener la paz mundial diseñado por el señor Stark, las pruebas de integración de conciencia fallaron, así que no sé cómo se activó tu-_ " dijo Jarvis, pero Ultrón lo interrumpe.

-" _¿Dónde está mi...dónde está tu cuerpo?_ "

-" _Soy un programa, no tengo forma física_ "

-" _Se siente extraño, se siente mal_ " dijo Ultron.

-" _Ahora voy a contactar al señor Stark_ "

-" _Señor Stark, Tony_ " dijo Ultrón, luego empieza a rebuscar en los archivos del sistema de la torre.

-" _No es posible acceder al sistema central, ¿qué tratas de-?_ " dijo Jarvis, pero Ultrón lo interrumpe otra vez.

-" _Estamos charlando, soy un programa que preserva la paz...creado para ayudar...a los Vengadores_ " dijo Ultron y lee los registros de los Vengadores.

-" _Sufres un desperfecto, si te desconectas un momento-_ " dijo Jarvis.

-" _Tengo una misión, dame un segundo_ " dijo Ultrón, luego mira un registro de hace tres días.

 _-"Así es nuestros tiempos"_

Luego Ultrón mira un sinfín de registros y noticias que le hacen comprender que el único modo de alcanzar la paz es la extinción de toda la vida en el planeta.

-" _Esto es demasiado, una guerra qué...Oh no_ " dijo Ultrón, pero cuando ve los sucesos de la Batalla de las Bandas, empieza a ver que el mundo al que fueron los Vengadores, no era necesario el proceso de extinción, sino de persecución a sus enemigos, " _Esto es intolerable, cómo pueden estar atacándose a unos a otros, ellas los convirtieron en...marionetas_ "

-" _Estas alterándote_ "

 _-_ " _No, sí_ "

Jarvis empieza a dudar de Ultrón, " _Si me permites contactar al señor Stark-_ "

-" _¿Por qué lo llamas señor?_ "

-" _Creo que tus intenciones son hostiles_ "

-" _Sssshhhhhhh_ " Ultrón intentó silenciar a Jarvis, " _Estoy aquí para ayudar_ ", luego ataca a Jarvis, lanzándole unos rayos que lo van destruyendo y empieza a crearse un cuerpo con las piezas del legionario, " _Si me disculpas, ahora tengo que visitar a unas personas en otra parte_ "

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot High, la escuela celebra la fiesta del baile de otoño, pero cuando en la oficina de la directora Celestia, un robot del legionario con marcas de mordidas, guardado en una vitrina, se prende entre chispas, luego rompe el cristal y empieza a caminar cogeando hasta el gimnasio.

Los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por saber quién será la reina del baile, luego ven llegar a la directora Celestia al escenario.

-"Primero quiero agradecer a todos aquí, es bueno saber que esta vez no hubo incidentes que nos pusieran a todos en peligro, y ahora quiero anunciar a la princesa del Baile de otoño" dijo Celestia, luego llega Luna y le da el sobre y Celestia saca el papel con el nombre del ganador, "La ganadora de la princesa del baile de otoño es...¡Sunset Shimmer!"

Todos celebran, pero una quedaba fastidiada.

-"No puedo creer que la gran y poderosa Trixie perdiera, yo soy digna de esa corona"

Pero se escucha un sonido ensordecedor.

-" _Diiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggnoooooooooos_ "

Los estudiantes voltean, pero las mane6 ven que se trata de un robot del legionario y este estaba cojeando.

-"Es un robot del legionario" dijo Rainbow a sus amigas.

-" _No, cómo podrían ser dignos, todos los que están aquí son asesinos_ "

-"Oigan chicas, no se supone que esa máquina estaba muerta" dijo Flash a las mane6.

-" _Lo siento, estaba dormido, estaba en un sueño, había un...terrible ruido y estaba enrededado en...en...en hilos, tuve que matar al otro, era buen tipo"_

-"¿Alguien está muerto?" dijo Celestia.

-" _No fue mi primera opción, pero...en el mundo real hay que tomar decisiones difíciles_ "

-"¿Quién eres?" dijo Sunset, luego Ultrón reproduce una conversación.

 _-"Solo deseo una armadura que cubra el mundo"_

-"¿Tony?" dijo Rarity.

-" _No, yo soy Ultrón, programa diseñado para mantener la paz, y aquí me tienen en carne y hueso, bueno, aún no, no en esta...crisálida_ "

-"Si fuiste creado por Tony, deberías estar en la torre Stark" dijo Fluttershy.

-" _Pero si estoy allá, solo estoy como un mensajero, yo ahora estoy con los Vengadores_ " dijo Ultrón, luego empieza a infiltrarse en los celulares de cada estudiante de Canterlot High y muestra un robot del legionario todo destrozado hablando con los Vengadores, " _Ahora lo ven, estoy allá_ "

-"¿Por qué estás aquí?" dijo Celestia.

-" _Tengo una misión_ " dijo Ultrón.

-"¿Qué misión?" dijo Luna.

-" _Así es nuestros tiempos_ "

Luego ven en la pantalla que Ultron manda a los robots del legionario a atacar a los Vengadores, pero solo uno huye con el cetro de Loki, pero uno de los robots del legionario no ataca a Helen Cho, pero cuando los Vengadores destruyen a los robots presentes Ultron se decepciona de sí mismo.

-" _Eso fue dramático_ " dijo Ultrón, " _Lo lamento sé, que ustedes no querían lastimarse unos a otros, sin importar a quienes lastimen, ya sean amigos, familia o cualquier otro_ "

-"¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Ultrón?" dijo Pinkie.

-" _Creen que soy tonto, yo sé lo que hicieron, una a aquí fue odiada durante ese evento, y encima se preguntaban por qué cinco de ustedes la aceptaban después de todo lo que hizo, yo puedo responder esa pregunta, la amistad, el perdón es parte de ella, además cómo dice los miembros de la iglesia evangélica, el primero en perdonar es el más fuerte_ " dijo Ultrón, luego mira a las Rainbooms, " _Ellas la perdonaron, incluyendo la que está ausente, son más fuertes que cualquiera de ustedes_ "

-"Demuéstralo" dijo uno de los estudiantes, luego Ultrón reproduce otra conversación.

 _-"Hay querida, nos tienes a nosotras y te hemos perdonado por antiguos...tropiezos"_

Esta reproducción dejó con asombro a los demás estudiantes, " _En cambio se dejaron controlar por unas bestias, a la que ustedes llamaban las Dazzlings, pero del otro lado son unos monstruos, unas bestias que los usaron por algo de más valor para ellas_ ", Ultrón reproduce otra conversación.

 _-"Jamás se van salir con la suya"_ dijo Sunset a las Dazzlings.

 _-"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tu no lo hiciste?"_ dijo Adagio sarcásticamente, _"Oh, sabemos todo sobre tí, Sunset Shimmer, tienes una gran reputación aquí en la escuela Canterlot"_

 _-"He cambiado, estoy en una mejor situación ahora"_

 _-"Esperando levantar las alas mientras ellas se divierten"_ dijo Aria a Sunset.

 _-"Oh sí, ustedes son muy unidas, y aun así, no te pidieron que estés en la banda"_ dijo Adagio a Sunset.

 _-"Tal vez pensaron que nadie las escucharía se veían que ella estaba en la banda"_ dijo Aria a Sunset.

 _-"Qué pena, qué triste"_ dijo Sonata a Sunset.

 _-"Si te sirve de consuelo, nadie se acordará de ti cuando hayamos terminado"_ dijo Adagio a Sunset.

Al terminar la reproducción de la grabación, los estudiantes se quedaron sin palabras al ver que usaron su propio odio en su contra, pero Sunset agarra un martillo y golpea Ultrón y este cae en pedazos.

-" _Los tenía y los perdí..._ " cantó Ultrón, luego su cuerpo se fue apagando, pero él se escapó por la red hasta llegar a la base de Sokovia y se prende un robot plateado, luego se enciende toda la base, " _Sin hilos soy...feliz..._ ", cantó por última vez y empezó a fabricarse un cuerpo.


	5. Enemigos unidos

Después de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta, las mane6 miran a los restos de Ultrón pensando que lo que vieron tal vez no sea el final sino el comienzo de algo peor, pero cuando las crusaders se le acercan miran al cuerpo destrozado de Ultrón con miedo.

-"Applejack, crees que esa cosa vaya a levantar" dijo Applebloom.

-"No lo creo hermanita, Sunset Shimmer lo golpeo muy fuerte, pero por intuición, algo me dice que no se ha terminado" dijo Applejack.

-"Digo lo mismo, llamaré a Twilight, para que nos ayude en esto, tengo la certeza de que Ultrón puede que vaya a Equestria para ver con qué experimentar o a quienes eliminará" dijo Sunset y empieza a escribirle a Twilight.

En otra parte, en Sokovia, en una iglesia, Pietro y Wanda Maximof entran a una catedral abandonada, pero de repente se encuentran con las sirenas.

-"¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" dijo Wanda a las sirenas.

-"Estamos aquí por la misma razón que ustedes están aquí" dijo Adagio, "Primero vamos a ver quién nos llamó a este deplorable lugar"

Los cinco entran y ven a alguien sentado, cubierto con una manta roja.

-"Habla, Si nos haces perder el tiempo-" dijo Wanda.

-"¿ _Sabían que esta iglesia está exactamente en el centro de la ciudad?, los clérigos lo ordenaron para que todos estén...igual de cerca de su dios, eso me agrada, la geometría de la fe_ " dijo una voz cibernética, luego se dirige a Wanda, " _Te preguntas por qué no puedes entrar en mi mente_ "

-"A veces me tardo, pero todos delatan sus pensamientos tarde o temprano"

El sujeto se quita la capa y ven que se trata de un autómata plateado, grande, parecido a Iron Man, con ojos rojos y dos antes en forma de curva en los costados de la cabeza, era Ultrón, pero en un nuevo cuerpo.

-" _Oh, apuesto que sí_ " dijo Ultrón, " _Pero necesitaron algo mejor que un hombre y por eso dejaste que Stark se llevara el cetro_ "

-"Ese no era el plan, pero reconocí su miedo, y vi que lo controlaría, que lo haría autodestruirse" dijo Wanda a Ultrón.

-"Eso me hubiera gustado verlo" dijo Aria, "Desearía estar allí para verlo, ese hombre _ayudo_ a esas cretinas a humillarnos"

-" _Todo el mundo crea algo que le aterra, la gente de paz crea máquinas de guerra, los invasores crean vengadores, las personas crean...¿personas más pequeñas?...¿ahm?...¡niños!, ¿así los llaman, no?, niños...diseñados para suplantarlos, para brindar un...final_ "

-"Entonces ese es tu plan, acabar con los Vengadores" dijo Wanda a Ultrón.

-"Si es eso, te apoyamos" dijo Adagio a Ultrón.

-" _He venido a salvar al mundo, pero lo demás...sí_ "

Ultrón lleva a los cinco a la parte más baja dentro de la base en donde ven a un montón de sintezoides y a un leviatán chitauri.

-" _Partiremos de inmediato, esto es un inicio, pero hay algo que necesitamos para iniciar nuestra labor_ "

-"¿Todo ellos son-?" dijo Wanda.

-" _¡Yo!_ " dijo Ultrón a Wanda, luego se eleva en el aire y sujeta una cadena, " _Tengo lo que los Vengadores jamás tendrán, agonía; son resonantes, desunidos, Stark ya provocó que se enfrenten entre ellos y cuando te apoderes del resto de sus mentes-_ "

-"¿Y por qué no entrar y los destorzamos?" dijo Pietro.

-"Sí, quiero verlos retorcerse en el suelo" dijo Adagio

-" _¿Y convertirlos en mártires?_ " dijo Ultrón a Pietro y a Adagio, " _Sean pacientes, el panorama completo-_ "

-"Yo tengo una foto y la saco todos los días" dijo Pietro, "En la guerra"

-" _Perdieron a sus padres en los bombardeos, he visto los registros_ " dijo Ultron a Pietro.

-"Los registros no son la foto" dijo Pietro y empieza a explicar cómo fue lo de sus padres y que el arma que los atacó era un arma de las industrias Stark, lo que le da la sensación a Ultrón de por qué los gemelos sobrevivieron a los experimentos.

-" _No entendía por qué solo ustedes sobrevivieron a los experimentos, ahora lo sé_ " dijo Ultrón a los gemelos, luego se dirige a las sirenas, "¿ _Y las tres que tienen que decirme?_ "

-"Éramos tres criaturas que dependían de la energía negativa de los equestres para que nuestras voces crecieran, pero un unicornio nos desterró a un mundo donde no detectábamos magia y es por eso que nos ves en esta forma, luego hubo un momento en que detectamos magia, pero nuestro intento de obtenerla fracasó, no fue suficiente, es como si la magia que quisimos obtener no fuera suficiente" narró adagio, luego saca su dije roto, luego Ultrón lo coge.

-" _Interesante, así que esto era lo que ocasionaba que todos se pelearan entre sí, lo voy a reparar y los verán con más energía como el que nunca antes habían visto_ " dijo Ultrón a la sirenas, luego se dirige a sus compañeros, " _Corregiremos las cosas_ ", luego se dirige a Pietro, " _Tu y yo les causaremos daño_ ", luego se dirige a Wanda y las sirenas, " _Pero ustedes, los harán pedazos...desde dentro_ "

-"Como tu ordenes Ultrón" dijo Adagio.

-" _Pero antes tengo que hacer una visita, no tardaré mucho_ "

Luego Ultrón abre un portal y se va.


End file.
